


All is not Forgotten

by whatever55



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poor Mr. Winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: Charlie is home from England.  Some things weren't forgotten while he was gone. Short triple drabble





	All is not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this popped into my sick mind watching Charlie's polygraph again. Enjoy?

Charlie was finally home from England. It was great to get the opportunity to teach there, but he was glad to be home. He missed everyone.

Well he was sort of home. Amita kicked him out of the house because she was jetlagged and exhausted and he was too awake and she thought he would keep her awake.

Instead Charlie decided to head to the FBI and see if they wanted him to work on anything since he wasn’t due back at CalSci until next week and he wanted something to work on. Charlie got on the elevator and went up to where the team was before he left.

There he found his brother hanging out with Colby, Liz, Nikki, and a new man he didn’t recognize.

Don was the first to see him and called over as Charlie was walking over.

“Welcome home, buddy. I didn’t expect to see you here for a couple days with dealing with the jetlag.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t jetlagged enough for Amita to let me stay home and risk interrupting her nap so I came to see if you guys needed me for anything.”

“Um, am I missing something?” the guy Charlie didn’t recognize asked.

Colby spoke before Charlie could. “Charlie this is Agent Bobby Bruce. He’s been with us about a month. Bobby, this is Charlie Eppes, the Whiz Kid we told you about. Don’t let him near Jerry.”

“Who’s Jerry?” Charlie asked.

“Jerry is his Gerbil. We all know what happened to poor Mr. Winks.” Nikki answered.

“Really! You are never going to let that one go are you.”

“I don’t think Mr. Winks did either.” Don answered with a grin.

Bobby watched the interplay and wondered if it was too late to transfer away from these psychos.


End file.
